Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge element substrate, a printhead, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of a printing apparatus represented by a printer or the like, printing is performed on a printing medium by discharging ink from a printhead. Ink is discharged from an orifice by each discharge element, such as a heater, provided on a discharge element substrate. Other than the discharge elements such as heaters or the like, the discharge element substrate includes a plurality of elements and peripheral circuits such as an ink supply port, a discharge element driving circuit, and a power supply. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-107408 discloses a printhead substrate in which a wiring line to drive a heater is provided on a beam portion that separates a plurality of ink supply ports from each other.